


New Town Boy

by softzxyn



Category: One Direction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softzxyn/pseuds/softzxyn
Summary: 16 year old Harry Styles just moved away from his home town of Holmes Chapel to the small town of Doncaster. Soon to be 18 year old Louis Tomlinson is starting his junior year in high school with his friends Niall and Liam. When innocent Harry Styles crosses paths with the "bad guy" in the school, Zayn Malik, the unexpected happens. They date and become the happiest couple in the school. But, things take a turn when Harry finds out that Zayn has been sleeping with a girl during their entire relationship. He breaks up with Zayn. Will he finish the school-year single? Or will he find someone different?
Kudos: 1





	New Town Boy

16 year old Harry Styles just moved away from his home town of Holmes Chapel to the small town of Doncaster. Soon to be 18 year old Louis Tomlinson is starting his junior year in high school with his friends Niall and Liam. When innocent Harry Styles crosses paths with the "bad guy" in the school, Zayn Malik, the unexpected happens. They date and become the happiest couple in the school. But, things take a turn when Harry finds out that Zayn has been sleeping with a girl during their entire relationship. He breaks up with Zayn. Will he finish the school-year single? Or will he find someone different?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Hello people! No one is going to read this but I thought I should give it a try. I am excited to write this. The first part will be up hopefully later tonight or tomorrow. I am also on Wattpad and making a story there. That story, however, is on hold. My Wattpad username is the same as it is on here. Okay, I am going to stop talking now and get writing. Bye!


End file.
